My Angel
by LetMyDreamBegin
Summary: Their love is complicated, no one but them really understands it. [To Be Continued.]


[ This is my first ever The Phantom Of The Opera fanfic! Woo, go me! I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys it. If people really do enjoy it I'll be uploading the next chapter I've written!

Please review and let me know what you think :) ]

* * *

She'd been given a few minutes to prepare herself. Her fingers ran aimlessly across the golden band which now rested on her finger, she was a married woman, a married woman whom like any other would have to serve her husband in a sexual manner. The thought frightened her beyond belief, the pain and then emotional experience that sex was...What if she wasn't all he had hoped for? God forbid, what if she disappointed him?

Christine couldn't bare the thought of her husband doubting their marriage because of her incapability of preforming such a simple act in which every man and wife do.

How on earth was she going to cope when he climbed upon her body?

Christine fiddled restlessly with the edges of the silk robe she'd slipped on after bathing. Should she remove it or conceal her modesty for now?

So many questions. No answers yet.

She climbed onto the bed and lay back against the silk sheets, basking in the blessed silence. After so much chaos, one could be grateful for silence.

* * *

"Christine?" Her breath caught as he breathed out her name. It was time to finally give herself to him, consummate their marriage and become whole.

Christine opened her eyes, legs trembling against the sheets. "Yes?" she replied with false confidence. She felt him move closer until he leaned over her, blocking her sight from the ceiling above where she had become quite busy observing areas where paint had come away from the surface.

"You are nervous." The voice spoke lowly, she could hear his hurt and...Fear. Fear that perhaps she was changing her mind, regretting their marriage so soon.

Christine furrowed her brow, sitting up. Her gentle comforting fingers ran over his cheek, down his jaw and neck until her hand was pressed flat against his chest, right where his beating heart lay beneath the flesh.

"Yes," The Soprano admitted, watching his face fall. "_But_...It is only because I do not wish to disappoint you...My Angel. I could never be nervous about the thought of us becoming one."

Erik never thought he'd be in this situation, ring on finger and uncontrollable happiness welling up in chest. His Christine...Oh his beautiful naive Christine so willing to give herself to him. God forgive him as he takes this angel's innocence, a monster like him didn't deserve her.

Christine lay back against the silk he'd lay upon the bed earlier that very day in preparation for the night's events. She looked beautiful, colour flooding to her cheeks as she watched him observe her.

Crafty little fingers moved across her own stomach, undoing the belt which held her robe closed. When it fell open and gave away all her girlish modesty to him, his gorgeous angel looked away as if she were ashamed.

Erik put a hand on her cheek, turning her face back toward him and meeting her eyes. "You're beautiful, Christine. So beautiful I feel at shame." he watched a soft cheeky smile form on her face, more colour flooding to her cheeks with the compliment. It was as if he was watching all doubt and nervousness leave her body.

Christine leaned up and brushed the robe from her shoulders so she was bare before him. Erik felt his chest tighten and sudden nauseating nervousness come over him. What if it was _he _who disappointed her?

"Erik..." Christine said softly, reaching a hand out to him and beckoning him closer. She felt suddenly confident now after seeing the man look so helpless and scared. "Come here."

"...Just a moment, my angel." He spoke softly, unsure as he moved and began to light several candles around them.

Christine just smiled softly, a yellow glow descending across her body as Erik moved to light several more candles. If there was to be light, Erik would keep his mask firmly on his face.

As he lit the last candle, Erik felt those gentle fingers grasping his wrist and pulling him closer to the bed. "You should undress too. It is only fair, seeing that your awaiting bride is already out of her attire." Christine teased lightly.

Erik smiled gently in amusement and began to undress. He folded every piece of clothing and set them down beside her robe which had fallen ungracefully to the floor.

Christine observed his body, watching every muscle flex as he moved to climb onto the bed. She lay very very still, curls fanned out behind her head as he softly cupped her cheek and came down to press a gentle kiss, that was full of passion and love, upon her lips.

Christine Daaé. His beautiful song bird, his wife...She was his reason for living now.

He felt those once again curious fingers come up and fiddle with the edge of his mask, pulling it from his face. Erik broke away from the kiss, throwing a hand against his deformity to conceal it from his bride's eyes. "No, Christine!" he cried.

Christine sat up, pure sorrow on her face. He felt as though he must hide, even from his wife's eyes. "Erik..." she said softly, setting a careful hand on his back. "You do not need to wear that wretched thing in my presence, especially not when we are about to give ourselves to each other. It will be a personal experience and I want to see _you _as it happens. Not a mask."

Erik ran his fingers over his cheek, squeezing his eyes closed as he dropped his hand. Damn her! she always knew which words to speak so he would bend to her every will. He turned back toward her and opened his eyes.

Christine set a hand on his cheek and looked at him with pure love and affection. She smiled softly and leaned to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "There," she whispered, thumbs stroking over his cheek bone, "I can see you."

* * *

_Oh, the pain! _The yelp which left her, she couldn't help. It ached deeply and blood confirmed the fact that Erik had broken her virginity barrier. They were both still for the longest time, breathing hard against each other's mouths. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, holding him tight against her body. They were close both physically and emotionally at that very moment.

When Christine could see Erik's clear discomfort, she kissed his lips gently and whispered her permission. The first thrust of his hips against hers made her whimper and him moan.

It didn't last long, thank goodness, after only a few minutes of shaky and uncoordinated thrusts, Erik stiffened up, buried his face in the crook of Christine neck and released himself deep into her core. Her eyes closed and she arched against his body, welcoming his seed.

* * *

They made love again and again until both of them were flushed and sweaty, hoarse with moaning and groaning their pleasure, the pleasure they brought each other over many hours. It was late into the night when they finally stopped, Christine's whole body flushed and exhausted, Erik's the same.

"I love you, my angel." Christine said softly as she lay her head gently on his chest, ear pressed to his frantically beating heart.

"I love _you, _Ange."


End file.
